


Stay With Me For Christmas

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eternal Sterek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i know its not christmas but here we are, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Stiles stops by the graveyard on Christmas eve to visit his mom and find that he's not only one missing family this Christmas.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 99





	Stay With Me For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's not christmas but this fic is cute so i'm posting it hahaha!

His hands are shoved deep in his pockets as he walks toward the gates of the graveyard, the snow crunching under his feet. He wiggles his fingers in his mittens and breathes out slowly, watching the mist his breath creates flow in the air in front of him. He’s about to pull his hat down a bit when he hears it, a howl. Not a completely wolfy howl, but a howl he recognizes. He hesitates for a moment, looking at the gates a few feet in front of him and then back at all the snow covered headstones. Another howl rings through the air, echoing loudly off the trees, he pulls his coat tighter around him and heads for the Hale plot.

He’s about ten feet away when he walks around a huge tree and sees Derek. He’s kneeling if front of Talia’s headstone, his hands buried in the snow, doubled over crying. Stiles’ heart nearly breaks in two. He walks closer waiting for Derek to turn and see him or run away. But he doesn’t. He just stays curled in on himself, claws digging through the snow as his hands flex open and closed, like they’re trying to grab hold of something that just isn’t there. Stiles is kneeling beside the wolf and taking off his mitten before he really thinks through what he’s doing.

He reaches out and wraps his hand around Derek’s wrist, pulling his hand out of the snow, and laces their fingers together. Derek’s claws stay out but he squeezes Stiles’ hand gently. He doesn’t look at him, or acknowledge him at all really, aside from the small squeeze. He just stares at his mother’s grave, tears running down his cheeks, his eyes flashing between electric blue and kaleidoscope green. Stiles just sits next to him, holding his hand, and after Derek sobs loudly next to him he rests his head on the wolfs shoulder, and waits.

They sit like that for almost an hour, Derek crying, mostly silently, next to Stiles, and Stiles just sitting and holding his hand, squeezing hard whenever Derek is wracked with any particularly heavy sobs. At some point Derek’s claws retreat back into his fingers, and the crying stops and he ends up just staring down at where his and Stiles’ fingers are laced together on his leg. It takes Stiles a minute or two to notice the crying has stopped and when he looks at Derek looking down at their hands he startles backward, pulling his fingers from Derek’s and standing in a flurry of limbs and snow.

“Sorry! I just thought you could- Sorry.” He shoves his hands back into his pockets and kicks at the ground. Derek stands and brushes the snow off his knees. Stiles gives him a tentative crooked smile, and is surprised when he gets one in return.

“What are you doing in the graveyard on Christmas Eve?” Derek asks, bending to pick up Stiles’ mitten that had apparently fallen out of his pocket in his hurry to put distance between them.

“Wha- Oh I was just, saying a Merry Christmas to my mom.” He jerks his thumb over his shoulder in the direction he’d come from earlier. He almost doesn’t hear the small “oh” that slips past Derek’s lips. He’s standing in front of Stiles, worrying the material of Stiles’ mitten between his fingers.

“Is that… is that why you’re here? Wishing um… the family… a merry Christmas?” he gestures to the graves around them half heartedly, realizing about three seconds too late that that’s probably the worst possible question to ask. He sighs loudly and shoves his hands in his pockets again, hoping that maybe, if he tries hard enough, the rest of him will follow his hands into his pockets and he can just disappear forever. Derek’s response is quiet and said to the ground rather than Stiles.

“Yeah. It’s- it’s Laura’s birthday. So… there was that too.” Derek moves his hand in the direction of Laura’s grave and then moves closer to Stiles. He reaches out and wraps his fingers around Stiles’ wrist, pulling his hand out of his pocket and laying his mitten in the palm of his open hand. Stiles closes his fingers around it and shoves it in his pocket.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I’ll just- I’m gonna go.” He points back over his shoulder again.

“Happy Birthday Laura.” He gives her headstone a small wave and heads back towards the gates. He hears Derek crunching after him a few seconds later. Derek’s fingers wrap gently around his arm and spin him around.

“I’m glad you were here. I wasn’t… I’m not good at stuff like that.” He’s looking at the ground again, glancing at Stiles through his lashes a few times. Stiles just nods at him.

“I don’t think that’s something people are supposed to be good at.” He shrugs and kicks a clump of snow before looking up at Derek. It had started snowing at some point and he had snowflakes caught in his eyelashes, Stiles’ was staring, he knew he was, but he couldn’t help it. Derek took a step closer, raised his hand and brushed a snowflake from Stiles’ cheek. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, Derek’s fingers the only warmth amidst the cold air. His eyes sprang open when Derek’s hand cupped his cheek.

“What are you-“ he trailed off as Derek stared into his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” it was almost a whisper, and if Stiles hadn’t felt Derek’s breath against his lips he’d have thought he imagined it. Stiles opened his mouth to answer, no words came out so he closed it again, gulped, and then nodded slightly, his eyes never leaving Derek’s face. The corner of Derek’s mouth lifted a little at Stiles’ nod and then he was kissing him. It was soft, and warm, Stiles moaned at how careful Derek was being, lifting his hand and tangling his fingers in Derek’s hair, pushing in as close to him as he could get. Derek pulled back slowly and rested their heads together.

“Well Merry Christmas to me.” Stiles breathed, smiling when Derek chuckled in front him. They stood that way for a minute just breathing, before Stiles interrupted the silence.

“Ya know, I’d love to just stand here all night with you, and god knows I’ve done crazier things, but I think that if I stay out here much longer I am literally going to freeze solid.” He was shivering, his teeth chattering as he clumsily ran his hand through Derek’s hair. Derek smiled at him.

“Did you walk here?” he asked looking toward the gates for Stiles’ jeep. Stiles nodded at him with a pained expression. Derek shook his head, ran his hand down Stiles’ arm, laced their fingers together again and began walking toward the gates, Stiles shuffling along beside him.

They got in Derek’s car and Derek turned the heat on high. Stiles pointing out his favorite Christmas decorations as he drove him home. They sat in Derek’s parked car for a few seconds before Stiles reached over and turned the car off, opened his door and got out, taking Derek’s keys with him.

“Um… I sort of need those to drive.” Derek drawled. Stiles leaned down and looked into the car with a smirk on his face.

“You don’t need to drive anywhere wolf boy, you’re staying here tonight.” He closed the car door and walked around the car, opening Derek’s door for him.

“Come on.” He jerked his head in the direction of the house and started up the drive way, looking over his shoulder to see if Derek was following.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Derek asked as they were hanging their coats inside the door.

“Um, yes. It’s a great idea. Some might say it’s the best idea I’ve ever had. Plus, if my dad gets to have Melissa stay over than I get to have you. It’s only fair.” He shrugged and started up the stairs, Derek following slowly, looking unsure.

“Wait, Melissa and your dad are together?” He looked up at the ceiling as he focused his hearing around the house, and sure enough, there were two heartbeats coming from the Sheriffs bedroom. Stiles snorted in front of him as they walked down the hall.

“Of course they are. And they really _aren’t fooling anyone with all their sneaking around.”_ He raised his voice near the end of the sentence and they both heard a curse from down the hall. Stiles smiled widely at Derek and waved him into his room.

“Plus, I mean it’s not like we’re gonna bang or anything. Not with my dad and Melissa in the house. Or ya know, since we totally just had our first kiss, I think us having sex would be a little too rushed. And I definitely wouldn’t do that to you. Ever… So, I was thinking just some Christmas snuggles.” He shrugged and looked up at Derek through his lashes.

“Is that- is that okay?” he could feel his cheeks flushing and he scratched at the back of his neck. Derek walked over and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his hair.

“That’s perfect.”

Stiles ran across the hall and changed into his pajamas as fast as he could, he may or may not have thrown his toothbrush across the room. When he got back into his room and closed the door Derek was already laying in bed, the covers pulled back next to him, waiting for Stiles. Stiles jumped in and snuggled as close as he could get to Derek, making him jump when he shoved his cold feet under his leg. He nuzzled into Derek’s chest as Derek rubbed circles into his back. He looked over Derek’s chest to see the clock said it was almost midnight. He squeezed Derek a little harder. Maybe saying a prayer to himself, hoping that this wasn’t all some really detailed dream.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, making Stiles jump a little.

“Yeah?” he breathed against Derek’s soft t-shirt.

“Thank you.” Derek moved his hand to Stiles’ hair. Stiles pushed himself onto his elbow so he could see Derek’s face.

“For what?” he furrowed his brows. Derek looked up at him, his face so open Stiles thought he might cry.

“For everything.” He breathed and pulled Stiles into kiss. Stiles sighed into him and settled against his side. Derek’s fingers in his hair making him drowsy, he forced his eyelids to open so he could see the clock again. He smiled to himself and pushed closer to Derek.

“Merry Christmas Derek.” He mumbled against Derek’s chest. He felt Derek take a deep breath and relax underneath him.

“Merry Christmas Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies!!! Any (nice) comments are welcome and appreciated! <3


End file.
